Path
Path (길) es la segunda canción oculta de BTS presentada en su single debut 2 COOL 4 SKOOL . Esta canción no fue presentada en ninguna lista de canciones oficial, sino en albumes físicos a la venta. Guía *Rap Monster *Jin *Suga *J-Hope *Jimin *V *Jungkook Letra Romanización=YEAH, WASSUP YOU KNOW, TIME FLOWS LIKE STARTS (CHECK IT, CHECK, CHECK, CHECK, CHECK IT OUT) shijageun eminem garion epikhai ttara haneun geol neomeo nae raebeul cheokgo saegida bonikka beolsseo eoneusae naega hongdae geuttae nae gasan ontong da (****) kkondae BUT WE DON’T KNOW, WE DON’T KNOW WE DON’T KNOW THE FUTURE swim eobshi kkumkkudeon jung nal mukkeo beorin hyeonshilrye deot o geu cheongchunye deot tteugeoun gaseumeun chagaun meorie jyeobeoryeosseo (DAMN) geureohke nae seontaegi olhdamyeon maengshinhadeon geu wajunge cheonsainji akmainji moreul geugeoshi mareul hae raep jedaero haebol saenggak eobtnyago YES OR NO mangseoril shiganeun eobtdago deo baboneun dwegi shirheottdeon nan igose wattgo sam-nyeoni jinagasseo SOME SAY ART IS LONG, LIFE IS SHORT BUT NOW FOR ME ART IS LIFE, LIFE IS SPORTS JUST DO IT, UH nan dallajyeosseulkka dareun gireul taekhaettdamyeon meomchwoseo dwidorabwattdamyeon OH HEY YA, HEY YA nan mwol boge dwelkka i gire kkeuteseo niga seoisseul geugoseseo (OK SUGA) OH HEY YA, HEY YA sumanheun shigani heureugo ilcheonshipsam-nyeon yeonseupsaengeuro isseottji sam-nyeoneul (WHOA) nae moseubeun godeunghaksaengeseo eoneusae keobeorin SG/JK eoriniga dwaesseo yokshimye saechiga manhajigo geu manhdeon chigudeureun hanadulsshik SG/JK gallajigo gajogeobshi nan weropgedo seoureseo matneun se beonjjae bom debwiga koapimyeon geokjeongeobseojil jul arasseo dallajilge eobtneun hyeonjae-e nan nuneul gamasseo hyeonshireun dallattgo juwieseo nal mallyeodo Suga/JK bitdo an boineun teoneoldeureul na hollo georeosseo honjain jul arattneunde algo boni ilgop maenbari anin bangtaniran shineul shingo apeuro nagayaji hanbaldeo saeropge deo seoulreseo majeul ne beonjjae bom WHOA nan dallajyeosseulkka dareun gireul taekhaettdamyeon meomchwoseo dwidorabwattdamyeon OH HEY YA, HEY YA nan mwol boge dwelkka i gire kkeuteseo niga seoisseul geugoseseo OH HEY YA, HEY YA ilcheonship-nyeonye hae nae georeumeun seoullo hyanghane geujeo chumi joha shijakhaettdeon naega ijen mudae wie sene geu saie manheun gotonggwa sangcheodeureul igyeonaego nal gatchwo bureojil ba-en hwigo maljaneun naye gwannyeomeul sallyeogamyeo sam-nyeoneul dallyeo nae gaseum ane ittneun byeoldeureul balkhyeo ijen nal saeropge bichwobwa sesangiran baekjie bangtando saegyeobwa deo bul kyeojin nae mirael georeoga useumeul jieo meon hutnal HAHA nan (nan) dallajyeosseulkka (dallajyeosseulkka) dareun gireul taekhaettdamyeon meomchwoseo dwidorabwattdamyeon OH HEY YA, HEY YA nan (nan) mwol boge dwelkka (mwol boge dwelkka) i gire kkeuteseo niga seoisseul geugoseseo OH HEY YA, HEY YA nan dallajyeosseulkka (dallajyeosseulkka) dareun gireul taekhaettdamyeon mwocheoseo dwidorabwattdamyeon RM/JK OH HEY YA, HEY YA nan mwol boge dwelkka (mwol boge dwelkka) i gire kkeuteseo niga seoisseul geugoseseo RM/JK OH HEY YA, HEY YA |-| Live ver.=YEAH, WASSUP YOU KNOW, TIME FLOWS LIKE STARTS (CHECK IT, CHECK, CHECK, CHECK, CHECK IT OUT) shijageun eminem garion epikhai ttara haneun geol neomeo nae raebeul cheokgo saegida bonikka beolsseo eoneusae naega hongdae geuttae nae gasan ontong da (****) kkondae BUT WE DON’T KNOW, WE DON’T KNOW WE DON’T KNOW THE FUTURE swim eobshi kkumkkudeon jung nal mukkeo beorin hyeonshilrye deot o geu cheongchunye deot tteugeoun gaseumeun chagaun meorie jyeobeoryeosseo (DAMN) geureohke nae seontaegi olhdamyeon maengshinhadeon geu wajunge cheonsainji akmainji moreul geugeoshi mareul hae raep jedaero haebol saenggak eobtnyago YES OR NO mangseoril shiganeun eobtdago deo baboneun dwegi shirheottdeon nan igose wattgo sam-nyeoni jinagasseo SOME SAY ART IS LONG, LIFE IS SHORT BUT NOW FOR ME ART IS LIFE, LIFE IS SPORTS JUST DO IT, UH nan dallajyeosseulkka dareun gireul taekhaettdamyeon meomchwoseo dwidorabwattdamyeon OH HEY YA, HEY YA nan mwol boge dwelkka i gire kkeuteseo niga seoisseul geugoseseo (OK SUGA) OH HEY YA, HEY YA sumanheun shigani heureugo ilcheonshipsam-nyeon yeonseupsaengeuro isseottji sam-nyeoneul (WHOA) nae moseubeun godeunghaksaengeseo eoneusae keobeorin SG/JK eoriniga dwaesseo yokshimye saechiga manhajigo geu manhdeon chigudeureun hanadulsshik SG/JK gallajigo gajogeobshi nan weropgedo seoureseo matneun se beonjjae bom debwiga koapimyeon geokjeongeobseojil jul arasseo dallajilge eobtneun hyeonjae-e nan nuneul gamasseo hyeonshireun dallattgo juwieseo nal mallyeodo Suga/JK bitdo an boineun teoneoldeureul na hollo georeosseo honjain jul arattneunde algo boni ilgop maenbari anin bangtaniran shineul shingo apeuro nagayaji hanbaldeo saeropge deo seoulreseo majeul ne beonjjae bom WHOA nan dallajyeosseulkka dareun gireul taekhaettdamyeon meomchwoseo dwidorabwattdamyeon OH HEY YA, HEY YA nan mwol boge dwelkka i gire kkeuteseo niga seoisseul geugoseseo OH HEY YA, HEY YA ilcheonship-nyeonye hae nae georeumeun seoullo hyanghane geujeo chumi joha shijakhaettdeon naega ijen mudae wie sene geu saie manheun gotonggwa sangcheodeureul igyeonaego nal gatchwo bureojil ba-en hwigo maljaneun naye gwannyeomeul sallyeogamyeo sam-nyeoneul dallyeo nae gaseum ane ittneun byeoldeureul balkhyeo ijen nal saeropge bichwobwa sesangiran baekjie bangtando saegyeobwa deo bul kyeojin nae mirael georeoga useumeul jieo meon hutnal HAHA nan (nan) dallajyeosseulkka (dallajyeosseulkka) dareun gireul taekhaettdamyeon meomchwoseo dwidorabwattdamyeon OH HEY YA, HEY YA nan (nan) mwol boge dwelkka (mwol boge dwelkka) i gire kkeuteseo niga seoisseul geugoseseo OH HEY YA, HEY YA nan dallajyeosseulkka (dallajyeosseulkka) dareun gireul taekhaettdamyeon mwocheoseo dwidorabwattdamyeon RM/JK OH HEY YA, HEY YA nan mwol boge dwelkka (mwol boge dwelkka) i gire kkeuteseo niga seoisseul geugoseseo RM/JK OH HEY YA, HEY YA |-| Hangul =(Yeah, wassup You know, time flows like starts (Check it, check, check, check, check it out) 시작은 에미넴 가리온 에픽하이 따라 하는 걸 넘어 내 랩을 적고 새기다 보니까 벌써 어느새 내가 홍대 그때 내 가산 온통 다 (****) 꼰대 But we don’t know, we don’t know We don’t know the future 쉼 없이 꿈꾸던 중 날 묶어 버린 현실의 덫 오 그 청춘의 덫 뜨거운 가슴은 차가운 머리에 져버렸어 (Damn) 그렇게 내 선택이 옳다며 맹신하던 그 와중에 천사인지 악마인지 모를 그것이 말을 해 랩 제대로 해볼 생각 없냐고 Yes or No 망설일 시간은 없다고 더 바보는 되기 싫었던 난 이곳에 왔고 3년이 지나갔어 Some say art is long, life is short But now for me art is life, life is sports Just do it, uh 난 달라졌을까 다른 길을 택했다면 멈춰서 뒤돌아봤다면 Oh hey ya, hey ya 난 뭘 보게 될까 이 길에 끝에서 니가 서있을 그곳에서 (Ok Suga) Oh hey ya, hey ya 수많은 시간이 흘르고 2013년 연습생으로 있었지3년을 (Whoa) 내 모습은 고등학생에서 어느새 커버린 Suga/JK 어린이가 됐어 욕심의 새치가 많아지고 그 많던 친구들은 하나둘씩 Suga/JK 갈라지고 가족없이 난 외롭게도 서울에서 맞는 세 번째 봄 데뷔가 코앞이면 걱정없어질 줄 알았어 달라질게 없는 현재에 난 눈을 감았어 현실은 달랐고 주위에서 날 말려도 Suga/JK 빛도 안 보이는 터널들을 나 홀로 걸었어 혼자인 줄 알았는데 알고 보니 일곱 맨발이 아닌 방탄이란 신을 신고 앞으로 나가야지 한발더 새롭게 더 서울에서 맞을 네 번째 봄 whoa 지민 난 달라졌을까 다른 길을 택했다면 멈춰서 뒤돌아봤다면 Oh hey ya, hey ya 진 난 뭘 보게 될까 이 길에 끝에서 니가 서있을 그곳에서 Oh hey ya, hey ya 2010년의 해 내 걸음은 서울로 향하네 그저 춤이 좋아 시작했던 내가 이? 무대 위에 서네 그 사이에 많은 고통과 상처들을 이겨내고 날 갖춰 부러질 바엔 휘고 말자는 나의 관념을 살려가며 3년을 달려 내 가슴 안에 있는 별들을 밝혀 이? 날 새롭게 비춰봐 세상이란 백지에 방탄도 새겨봐 더 불 켜진 내 미랠 걸어가 웃음을 지어 먼 훗날 Ha Ha 난 (난) 달라졌을까 (달라졌을까) 다른 길을 택했다면 멈춰서 뒤돌아봤다면 Oh hey ya, hey ya 난 (난) 뭘 보게 될까 (뭘 보게 될까) 이 길에 끝에서 니가 서있을 그곳에서 Oh hey ya, hey ya 난 달라졌을까 (달라졌을까) 다른 길을 택했다면 멈춰서 뒤돌아봤다면 RM/JK Oh hey ya, hey ya 난 뭘 보게 될까 (뭘 보게 될까) 이 길에 끝에서 니가 서있을 그곳에서 RM/JK Oh hey ya, hey ya |-| Traducción al español=Si, que pasa Sabes, el tiempo fluye como las estrellas (Mira, mira, mira, mira, miralo) Comencé con Eminem, Garion, Epik High Exedí la imitación, escribio mi propio rap y luevo lo tallo Ahora que veo, de alguna forma he llegado a Hongdae Todos mis ahorros en ese momento todo (****) el profesor Pero no sabemos, no sabemos No sabemos el futuro Sin tiempo permitido para respirar y amarrado mientras soñaba La trampa de una realidad abandonada Oh, la trampa de nuestra juventud Mi corazón feroz perdió ante mi fría mente (Damn) Mientras tenía fe ciega de que mi elección habia sido la correcta, algo que no puedo identificar de lo que diría un angel o un demonio “¿No te gustaría rapear apropiadamente? Si o no, no hay tiempo para dudar” Yo que no queria hacer más el ridículo, vine a este lugar y ya han pasado 3 años Algunos dicen que el arte es larga, la vida es corta Pero ahora para mi el arte es vida, la vida es deportes Solo hazlo, uh ¿Habría cambiado? Si hubiera escogido un camino diferente Si me hubiera detenido y hubiera mirado atrás Oh hey ya, hey ya ¿Qué es lo que veré? Al final de este camino, donde tú estarás de pie (Ok Suga) Oh hey ya, hey ya Muchísimo tiempo ha pasado y es 2013 He seguido siendo un aprendiz por 3 años (Whoa) Sin darme cuenta, he ido de ser un estudiante de secundaria a ser un niño grande Cabellos grises de codicia y ambición aumentan y los muchos amigos que tenia desaparecen uno a uno Solo y sin familia, saludo mi tercera primavera en Soul solo Pensé que mis preocupaciones disminuirian con el debut frente a mi Cerré mis ojos al presente que no podía ser cambiado La realidad fue diferente, aun cuando mis amigos intentaron mantenerme Caminé solo por los tuneles sin luz Pensé que estaba solo pero aprendi que somos siete Ya no estoy descalzo, tengo zapatos llamados Bangtan Vamos hacia adelante otro paso, más nuevo que el último Hacia la cuarta primavera que saludamos en Seúl, whoa ¿Habría cambiado? Si hubiera escogido un camino diferente Si me hubiera detenido y hubiera mirado atrás Oh hey ya, hey ya ¿Qué es lo que veré? Al final de este camino, donde tú estarás de pie Oh hey ya, hey ya Es el año 2010, mis pasos me llevan hacia Seúl Yo que comencé solo amando bailar pronto estaré de pie sobre un escenario Hasta entonces lucho contra los muchos dolores y cicatrices y me preparo Alimento mi noción de doblar en lugar de romper y correr por 3 años y enciendo las estrellas en mi corazón Ahora mírame de nuevo Tallo ‘Bangtan’ en una página en blanco que significa el mundo entero Camino hacia mi futuro más brillante Sonrío por los días futuros, jaja ¿Habría cambiado? Si hubiera escogido un camino diferente Si me hubiera detenido y hubiera mirado atrás Oh hey ya, hey ya ¿Qué es lo que veré? Al final de este camino, donde tú estarás de pie Oh hey ya, hey ya ¿Habría cambiado? Si hubiera escogido un camino diferente Si me hubiera detenido y hubiera mirado atrás Oh hey ya, hey ya ¿Qué es lo que veré? Al final de este camino, donde tú estarás de pie Oh hey ya, hey ya Curiosidades * No se tiene acceso de forma digital a esta canción, solo comprando el CD del álbum. * Esta canción fue presentado por primera vez en el concierto: BTS LIVE TRILOGY: EPISODE II: THE RED BULLET en su primera edición (corea) y su segunda edicion (tour). ** Durante las presentaciones en vivo, se cambio la letra, dejando una mitad del coro para jimin en vez de jungkook, esto puede ser debido a las armonizaciones que realiza este último a lo largo de la canción. * Para BTS LIVE TRILOGY EPISODE III: THE WINGS TOUR, durante el VCR de presentación de Reflection, el solo de Rap Monster, se podía escuchar de fondo esta canción, precisamente los coros donde canta él mismo. ** Además, fue presentada como canción especial para la versión final de este concierto, siendo su segunda aparición en vivo. Categoría:Canciones